oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Yukinoshita/Relationships
Relationships Haruno seems to hangout in groups of both genders but Hachiman feels that she doesn't establish any equal stand of relationship with anyone. Haruno seems to be liked and respected by all who have met her. Mother Her mother was introduced in Episode 10 in season 2 (adapted from Light novel Volume 10 chapter 2), Haruno mentions about her mother in Episode 9 that her mother is scarier than herself and takes all decision of the family.She enforce the others to follow while the rest have no choice but to compromise with the decision and follow. Her father seems to be more lenient than her mother. Yukino Yukinoshita She is the younger sister of Haruno. While Yukino holds strong animosity towards her, Haruno sees her sister who's constantly trying to overtake her as cute. Yukino feels to be her substitute and wants to prove herself by doing everything she has done; however, Haruno cares about Yukino in her own way. Hayato Hayama He is the childhood & family friend of Yukinoshita. Haruno address him as her brother to Hachiman. Haruno has a free relationship with him, as they both call each other by their first name. It was mentioned in the light novel that each knows the others true nature as well. It is also mentioned that both Hayama and Yukino look up to her. Hachiman Hikigaya Haruno seems to be fond of him, as she always meddles with him. She seems to like pairing up Hachiman and Yukino together with the latter and former denying such a possibility. In her eyes Hachiman is the first male outside her family circle to get close to Yukino. Hachiman is one of the few people to see through her facade. She acknowledges Hachiman's perceptiveness and often playfully teases him. While Hachiman is scared of her even though he didn't know anything about her. She constantly address Hachiman as her future brother-in-law, to the annoyance of the latter. It was later hinted that she also knows about the car accident that involved Hachiman, Yui, and Yukino. After the cultural festival, she congratulated Hachiman for his bravery during the confrontation with Sagami, and admired him for it. Haruno nick names Hachiman as a monster of logic and corrected it as self conscious monster which Hachiman cannot disagree Haruno also sets-up Hachiman and Hayato on a double date with Kaori Orimoto and her friend. It was later revealed in the light novel that she knows only Hachiman and Yui of Hayama's class, until the cultural festival where she meets Sagami. Shizuka Hiratsuka Haruno is the former student of Shizuka.They seems to be on good terms and relationship. Shizuka too knows about Haruno's facade but doesn't seem to bothered about it. She describes Haruno well in-depth. Even for a teacher-student relationship, they call each other by their first name. Haruno can see the kind-hearted motherly nature of Shizuka and can predict her moves, as she was able to see the reason behind Hachiman's participation in Cultural committee. Meguri Shiromeguri Haruno is her former upperclassman whom Meguri greatly admires. She plays in a band along with her as well.They seem to be on good terms with each other. It also seems they are on regular contact with each other, as Meguri invited Haruno for the Cultural Festival committee. Yui Yuigahama Haruno's first impression to Yui is very demeaning, as Haruno warned smilingly that Yui should stay away from Hachiman, as he belongs to Yukino alone. The second time, they met in the Fireworks Festival, where their initial conversation seemed to be little bit offensive at first but later on they warm up. After knowing that Yui is Yukino's best friend, Haruno advises her not to leave Yukino like her previous peers, to which Yui replies seriously that she won't abandon Yukino. Komachi Hikigaya Shown neither on-screen nor in the light novel, it was revealed of their meetings and exchanges. As of Season 2 Episode 4 (Volume 8). It was shown that they exchanged contacts with each other, as a way for Haruno to keep in touch with Hachiman. It was also mentioned in the light novel that they exchanged their contacts during the Cultural Festival of Sobhu High. Nothing else about their relationship and motives are have been revealed, given both of them are sly with hidden motives. They only time they were shown together was during the time the Service Club members returned from the Chiba village, where Haruno was waiting to take Yukino home to their mom in Episode 8 of Season 1. Category:Relationships